


Mini-Fics

by Pollydoodles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odds and ends, snapshots, extracts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve & The Grandparent Syndrome

Sam wakes, stirring slightly from his position on the couch where he’s fallen asleep in front of the tv again. Cracking one eye open reluctantly, he regards the figure slipping in through his living room window.

“What was it this time?” He asks lazily, tucking his arms up and behind his head.

“Homemade apple pie. Again” Comes the reply.

“You like homemade apple pie.” Sam points out mildly.

“Not for breakfast. Breakfast shouldn’t come with a dessert course, Sam.”

Sam laughs. “So which mission are you on?”

“Something about a HYDRA cell, I don’t know.” Bucky huffs. “Just need to lie low for a couple of days. Avoid carbs.”

Sam pushed himself up onto his wrists and looked over at the ex-assassin still trying to fit through his window. “I’ll say. You need a hand there, Buck?”

He didn’t get a hand so much as a finger in return.


	2. Bucky & The Misplaced Affection

Bucky teasing Darcy without understanding how to express his feelings properly and eventually she hauls off and cracks him in the head with a microscope. 

Cue Steve winding a bandage ‘round Bucky’s head back at their apartment and telling him, in between choking back sobs from laughing too much, that he really needs to change his game if he’s gonna get anywhere with that girl.


	3. Bucky & The Backpack of Memories

“Steve.” Bucky turned to him, chest heaving. “I’m going to jump out that window now, and I need you to do somethin’ for me. Somethin’ real important.” 

Steve stared at him, then at the drop. Sure, he’d jumped from planes but was Bucky’s serum as advanced? Would he hit the ground and break like a hammer hitting glass? He opened his mouth to protest but shut it again when he saw the determined clench of Bucky’s jaw. 

Goddamned but he’d waited seventy years to see that obstinate expression played out over his best friend’s face. He swallowed down his worry and nodded. 

“Good.” Bucky answered, hands moving to his chest. There was a sharp -click- and suddenly Steve’s arms were full of soft material, odd sharp corners sticking into his biceps as he hugged it close. He glanced down at the backpack he was now holding, and then back up to meet Bucky’s eyes. 

“Careful with that, Stevie.” Bucky said softly, fingertips just gently brushing against his wrist. “That’s got my whole life in there.”

With that, he jumped, limbs flailing and reeling against the wind. Steve shut his eyes and prayed to a god he wasn’t sure he still believed in, to keep Bucky safe. He clutched the backpack to his chest as his lips moved, promising all sorts that wasn’t his to offer, anything to keep Bucky with him.


	4. Sam & The Godawful Puns

Sam, Natasha & Bucky low-key playing this game on missions and whoever manages to disable the enemy with the most innocuous household object wins the point.

Natasha’s winning - just - but Sam’s pulling a decent third right up until he chokes out a HYDRA goon with a section of garden hose.

“Nice.” Comments Bucky, sidling up next to him and looking down at the passed out bad guy, arms folded across his chest and nose wrinkling as he assesses the damage.

“Personally I preferred the hand-in-toaster move last week, but you lost points for the godawful line you pulled after fryin’ him with it.”

Sam scoffs. “You just don’t appreciate the value of a good throwaway action line, Barnes. That’s what happens when you’re born before the Golden Age of action films.”

“You boys going to stand there yammering all day, or are you going to help me finish this mess?”

They turn simultaneously to see Natasha send a spinning kick directly into the face of a man she’s just temporarily blinded with Domestos.

“Don’t ever let anyone tell you Widow’s not domesticated, Barnes.” Sam grins and Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Points. Gone.”


	5. Bucky & A Very Important Question

Later, much later, when events have gone down, played out and he’s finally - god, finally - reunited with Steve, they wind up watching The Hunger Games. Both of them can’t help drawing silent parallels between the fictional storyline and their own very real one, especially the part where people far too young to have that kind of responsibility are forced to pick up weapons and do their duty. Steve’s read the notebooks, of course he had - Bucky doesn’t keep things from Steve - but after the film he’ll often find Bucky stating something to him with the quiet follow up question trailing after it ; 

“Real or not real?”


	6. Steve & The Great Works of Art

Side-missions for the Howling Commandos back in the day, Steve being real passionate about saving great works of art from the Nazis, and Bucky having to haul his ass out of the firing line because damn it Stevie, you ain’t worth a piece of canvas, I don’t care how much it influenced the goddamned contemporary Florentine painting. And she ain’t even smiling!


	7. Bucky & The Great Souvenir Hunt

Cue Bucky - tac gear ripped, blood dripping from him, metal arm glinting and assault rifle strapped to his back; at least a foot taller than the little old ladies in the queue of the gift shop he’s standing in waiting to pay for a painted miniature bottle of “Berlin air” because it’s definitely going to trump that dancing hula girl Sam brought back last week. Nat’s on the telecom from the pilot seat of the jet, shouting into his ear to hurry his ass up but “listen Nat. Everyone gets hula girls. This is unique.”


End file.
